The Games We Play
by The Ax Demon
Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg find a new ally at the most unlikely of places: A Video Game convention! Pre-Terra. It's back! R
1. Part 1

The Games We Play

A Teen Titans fan fiction by Alexander L. Harris III

I do not own Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, or any other Teen Titans or DC comics entities portrayed in this story.

It was an especially cold and foggy day in the city, but just the reverse was a few certain teenage boys' moods.

"Hurry up dude, we're gonna be late!" Beast Boy yelled in front of the bathroom door. "Man, calm down BB! The premiere party isn't for another three hours!" Cyborg yelled back, his mouth full of tooth paste. "Just because you're the freaking world champion doesn't mean you have to be there before it's even open! Have you checked the temperature outside? It's sub-zero out there! And I for one do not want to stand out there for that long! Now let me brush my teeth in peace!" "Fine! But don't come complaining to me when we miss the tournament sign ups!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, two boys were walking on the sidewalk. Well actually, one was in a wheelchair, and the other was pushing. "So remind me again why we're going to this premiere party three hours early, Bro?" The boy pushing said. "It's pretty simple Dustin," the boy in the wheelchair replied, " if we get to the party first, which means we have no chance of missing the tournament sign ups, and I wanna take a shot at that so called 'World Champion', he thinks he's the best? He hasn't tangled with Alex!" "Whatever you say, bro." Dustin said chuckling.

What both Beast Boy and Alex were overly-excited about was actually something many were exciting about: The premiere party of Alley Brawler 4, the soon-to-be greatest fighting game of this console generation. Beast Boy, of course, was the world champion of Alley Brawler 3 (followed closely in second by Cyborg).

Back at the tower, Beast Boy was practicing his skills in the living room while waiting for Cyborg, when Robin walked in. "Hey Beast b-""SHHHH!" Raven said from the corner of the room, "He's 'in the zone', which means he's quiet, so if you value your life, you'll keep it that way." Raven said in her usual sardonic tone. "Okaaaaay." Robin said, exiting the way he came. But just as he left, Cyborg came bursting through the side door, "I'm ready now B.B.! You ready to lose your title?" "I'll lose my title the day you lose to Gizmo!" Beast Boy said jumping off the couch, "Race you to the car!"

"Whoa…" Alex and Dustin said in unison as they entered the expo hall. "Dude, I know you said it would be big, but this is huge!" Dustin said in awe. "What I say D? When Aaronsoft throws a party, they throw a party!" Alex said smugly.

And what a party it was, shortly after, Beast Boy and Cyborg arrived, and Beast Boy was instantly put as the final opponent for whoever could make it through the rest of the tournament. After a speech by the games creator, Vincent Yoong, and about an hour of floor time, the tournament began. Both Cyborg and Alex entered the tournament, Dustin deciding to just hang around for support. As expected, both Alex and Cyborg coasted through the opposition, until it was time for the semi-finals: Alex vs. Cyborg, the battle was fierce and was in a deadlock tie for most of it, but the Alex came out the victor in a spectacular and unprecedented finishing move reversal that no one, including Beast Boy, saw coming. "I thought I was the only one that could do that…" Beast Boy muttered to himself as Alex and Cyborg congratulated each other. "Man, that was awesome man! I only get fights like that when Beast Boy and I have a bet on it!" Cyborg exclaimed as they shook hands. "You were pretty kicking yourself man! But if Beast Boy is better that you, I'm not sure I can win again!" Alex replied exhaustedly.

"Would both finalists please approach the main stage!" Vincent said through a microphone. "Well that's my cue!" Alex said as Dustin walked up and started to wheel him away. "Hey Alex! How about once this is over, we fight again back at Titans Tower?" Cyborg yelled as Alex wheeled away. "I'll bring it back if you're willing to take another beating!" Alex yelled back.

As Beast Boy and Alex got on the stage they were both greeted again by Vincent, "Boys, for making it this far, both of you are truly- COMPLETE AND UTTER LOSERS! HAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, Vincent's voice and form changed into that of Gizmo's, or more specifically, a hologram of Gizmo. "I can't believe it! Two Titans here and they still don't notice anything! Man I'm a genius!" The hologram bellowed. "Gizmo!" Beast Boy said surprised, "what're you doing here! And where's Mr. Yoong?" "Are you really that dense! I've kidnapped Mr. Yoong, and I'm holding him hostage until I'm crowned as champion of the world! But I guess I need to beat you to do it, eh Beast Boy? So find me, and then I'll beat you down like the loser you are!" and with that, the hologram flickered out, leaving an entire crowd in silent awe, and four certain teens very, _very _angry.

To be continued


	2. Part 2

The Games We Play

Part II

By Alexander L. Harris III

"Dude, what just happened?" Beast Boy said, still in a state of confusion. "I think we just got duped." Cyborg said, climbing up onto the stage. "Anyone mind telling us who that was?" Alex said, speaking for both him and Dustin. "That was Gizmo, an annoying little cyber punk who's always trying to prove that his technology is superior to our own, more specifically, mine." Cyborg said, "Anyways, he's usually trying to make a mockery out of us Titans or steal the newest technology or something like that, leave to him to kidnap the creator of a game Beast Boy just happens to be world champion of…" Cyborg finished sarcastically.

"What're we standing around here for? We gotta go after him!" Beast Boy said impatiently. "Yeah, considering we have no clue where he is!" Cyborg yelled back. "That what he thinks." said a familiar voice from the audience. "Robin! When'd you get here? And how do you know where he is?" Beast Boy said in surprise. "I came as soon as I located Gizmo, and that was pretty easy considering I was warned about the crime. So all I had to do was slip a tracking device on the real Mr. Yoong, and voila! Instant location." Robin said as he got on the stage as well. "But who warned you?" Both Cyborg and Beast Boy said confused.

"That would be me." Alex said, flipping a secret panel on his wheel chair and pressing the button under it. Suddenly, his wheel chair started to convert into some sort of liquid metal, melting down and molding around his legs. Once the metal seemed to finish its metamorphosis, he stood up from off the ground and threw the liquid metal he had seemed to pull from the chair on the top of his head, it forming into a sort of biker helmet that only covered everything above his lips. "Let me introduce myself" he said after the transformation was complete, "I'm Alex Meyer, otherwise known as The Ax of Justice!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You're who?" Beast Boy said, even more confused. "I've heard about you, the hero of the mid-west. So it was you who messaged me two days ago." Robin said matter-of-factly, "But what brings you to Jump City?" "Well, the premiere party of course!" Ax replied, "But once I discovered a conspiracy to kidnap Mr. Yoong, the creator, I realized my vacation would be cut short, so I contacted Robin anonymously and told him about it, and now we're all here!"

"Alright, now that all the introductions and back stories are finished, let's go find that Gizmo and kick some butt! To the T-car!" Cyborg said jumping off the stage, and running through the crowd. "What he said!" Beast Boy said, changing into a hawk and following him off the stage. "Right!" Robin said, launching a bird-a-rang into the rafters and swinging through the crowd after them. "Catch you later Dustin!" Ax said as he jumped off the stage, following the path Cyborg had made.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Ax piled into the T-car, Beast Boy shotgun, Ax in the back, and Cyborg driving (as always). Robin lead the way on his Motorcycle, because that's where he had the tracker installed. "Estimated Arrival Time is 2 hours, guys, so you might as well relax for now." Robin said though a communications link in his helmet. "2 hours! Why so long?" Beast Boy said, "Where exactly is he?" "Well, according to my tracker, he's way out in the middle of the desert, so as you can guess, it'll take a while to get there. I'm gonna tell the girls we won't be back for a while. Robin out." He said as there was a sharp click in the intercom.

"Well, since we have some time, why don't you give us your story Ax?" Cyborg said, breaking the silence that had fallen for the last hour. "My story?" Ax said slowly, as if hindered, neither Cyborg nor Beast Boy took notice to it. "Yeah, like what are your powers and abilities, dude?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh, my powers, yeah, no problem." Alex said, "Well, as you know my wheel chair shape shifts into a machine which covers my legs and connects to my brain, allowing me to walk as if I were any other person, the metal can also grow spikes, to add a little punch to my otherwise average human kicks." Ax said. "So, dude, were you born without the ability to walk?" Beast Boy inquired. "No, that was a result of my powers, in exchange for the disuse of everything below my waist, everything above my waist gets a serious power boost, meaning I have an I.Q. of 250, and I can bust through walls with my bare hands. And that pretty much sums up my powers." "Cool powers man, here take this." Cyborg said, handing him a plain colored box, "Open it." He said as Ax looked at it puzzled. "Okay" Ax said as he carefully opened it, inside was a Titans communicator. "From this day forward, wherever you are, you're a member of the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy said with glee, "You've shown the three traits every Titans needs, a good heart, special abilities, and superiority at video games!" "Hey B.B., I think you're making up that last one, both Raven and Starfire don't have any skill in video games. But you're still in, Ax!" Cyborg commented. "Wow guys, I don't know what to say…"

"Whatever it is, save it, we're here, and from the looks of it, we'll be here a while." Robin said over the intercom.

What Robin meant was soon seen by the other Titans, for over the horizon rose a building over fifty stories high "What the heck?" Beast Boy said, confused once again.

To Be Continued


End file.
